grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Basilisk
Basilisk is the God of Fire, and the boss of the Temple of Fire. In the Sanctum of Destruction, a Ice Basilisk and Fire Basilisk are fought simultaneously, both on opposite ends of the map. Attacks The Basilisk shoots streams of fire out at various angles, and sometimes it pulls its head back and shoots a stream of fire that damages everyone that is not on the only platform of the stage. It also stomps the ground, which will knock players into the air, and bites players that get too close. Once the Basilisk takes enough damage, it will fall down, allowing players to be able to hit it more quickly. Elemental Basilisk In the Sanctuary Ruins, two Basilisks of Ice and Fire are fought on a map and two are on parallel ends. They only have one new attack: when enemies get too close, it will spread some mist and push off nearby targets, usually down the bottom void. The elemental basilisk is practically resistant to falling down, as it only takes a few seconds to get back up. Gallery Lvl 44 - Basilisk.png|Monster Card Trivia *In the GC Manhwa, a purple-colored Basilisk was introduced in Chapter 2, attacking a third kingdom. While it caused havoc, Elesis was introduced in the chapter, cut off the Basilisk's tail, and killed it with her Sword Fire. It complained why a strong Knight like Elesis was sent rather than a different and hopefully weaker one. *In Season 1 of the game, a Dark Basilisk existed in Kaze'aze's Castle. It no longer exists as of now. *In Seasons 1 and 2 of the game, players had to hit the head to score a hit on the Basilisk. This was changed in Season 3 where the claws became a hitbox as well. *It is unconfirmed whether the Basilisk is a snake, lizard or a dragon, as many quests use these terms. **As of Grand Chase: Chaos, the fourth season of the game, only one quest mentions it as a lizard. *Oddly enough, there is a God of Flames on the Xenia Continent, and seeing as how fire and flames are both the same, it can be seen as there being two Gods of the same element. However, the Basilisk seems to be more of an Ancient Beast or a Guardian, rather than possessing a God attribute. *Only the frontal part of the Basilisk is seen, and therefore, may indicate that this creature is larger than most other bosses. *In European legend, the Basilisk was a snake that had petrification abilities, as whomever saw it turned to stone. It was also extremely poisonous; if any part of the Basilisk was touched, the poison would spread very rapidly, most likely killing someone immediately. The poison had no antidote. **There were two strange ways to kill a basilisk. One was to use a mirror, so that when it saw its own reflection, the basilisk would petrify itself. Another way was to use a mongoose or a weasel, as they were immune to the basilisk's poison. **Although Basilisks are said to have poison and petrification powers, in the game, the Basilisk did not have either ability; only bites and flames. ***Ironically, the Basilisk's card said "Look into my Eye", which may have hinted petrification. It still, however, does not possess it. Category:Bosses and Enemies